


Unraveling in the Heat

by oddsnends



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Time Parents, Fluffy, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends
Summary: A cute little piece that I have been thinking about. It features Henry and Nell from Unraveling at the Seams, but can be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Unraveling in the Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unraveling at the Seams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243933) by [oddsnends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends). 



> A cute little piece that I have been thinking about. It features Henry and Nell from Unraveling at the Seams, but can be read as a stand alone.

Evening air blew through the open window, softly rustling the curtains over the windows, the fan at the end of the bed catching the breeze directing some of the air towards the sleeping couple. Daylight hours had been much worse, the heat of summer making it nearly impossible to achieve anything other than wanting to sit in a bathtub filled with cool water all day.

Clothes long forgotten, the blankets that dressed the bed were folded neatly in a pile on the floor under the window. A sheet covered the mattress, doing little good to hold up to the sweat draining off of the bodies stretched out on top of it. Licking her lips, Nell groaned, her body feeling like she’d been cast into a fire with no way out. Attempting to roll over, she winced. Henry’s heavy arm had her locked in place, his body radiating heat crushing against her.

For being a human furnace, he was wonderful in the colder months. Cuddling up to him, her head on his chest, he was warmer than any blanket she could hope for. Being mid-July, scorching hot, and 22 weeks pregnant this was torture. Gently elbowing him in the ribs, Nell huffed, trying to push his arm off of her. Her efforts seemingly having the opposite effect, tightening his grip around her, Henry snuggled closer. His arm comfortably resting between her breasts and belly, nuzzling his nose into her neck he sighed.

“Henry,” Nell gently ribbed him again, this time making sure the point of her elbow found space between his ribs. “Henry!”

“Huh? What?” Henry rolled off of her, lifting his head, blinking in alarm. “Wha-are you okay? Baby?” Rubbing his eyes, he looked around the dark room, trying to find any signs of distress.

“Baby is fine,” She gently soothed any frantic nerves, “I am not.”

Settling against the headboard, Henry rubbed his hands over his face, pushing sweat soaked curls out of his eyes. When had it gotten so hot in here? The fan was on, and why was the bed so damp?

“What’s the matter, my darling?” He lifted her hand, kissing the back of her knuckles.

“It’s too hot,” Nell whimpered, “I can’t get comfortable. I can’t sleep.”

“Did you want to take another shower? I can go grab some ice lollies, for when you’re finished.” Henry offered, his hand brushing over her hair, she was as sweaty as him.

“No, I don’t have the energy to leave the bed. I’m so tired.” Nell scrunched up her face, yawning. “But I would take a popsicle.” She smiled sweetly at him.

“Of course, I’ll be right back.” Leaning over Henry placed a kiss on the to of her head. Stopping to pull on some shorts, he strode out into the small kitchen of their apartment.

Laying against the headboard, she folded her hands over her midsection, gently rubbing small circles on her warm skin. She loved summer, however, this was likely the worst summer she’d ever endured. Being pregnant in the heat was not something she would ever recommend to anyone. If she were to do this again, it would be strategically planned and she’d be pregnant most of the winter.

Henry was already making plans for Baby #2, despite this one still cooking. Biting her bottom lip with a sigh, Nell would have to make sure and relay her thoughts on the subject.

Heavy footsteps and the tell tale creaky floor board outside the door gave Henry away. Two treats in hand, he smiled widely walking across the room, a lime for Nell and a cherry for him. Not that he would get more than a lick, before she took it – so much for her disdain of cherry. A new development in this pregnancy.

“Milady,” He handed her the frozen treat, sitting on the bed with her.

“Thank you, my love” She blew him a kiss, diving into the cool treat. Nell’s body felt less sticky now that she was in the open air and didn’t have a giant trying to cuddle her to death in bed.

This was why she always wanted to be the one cuddling him. He was large, slightly hairy, and ran hotter than hell when he slept. Since her belly began to expand it was getting more difficult to be the big spoon. It was getting difficult to do almost anything, yesterday Henry had found her sitting on the couch crying because she was having difficulty painting her toenails. Years of painting mini figurines, Henry was on it. His hands steady and precise, he had her toenails painted and sparkly in no time.

“Anything else I can do, my darling?” Handing her over his treat, as predicted, Henry smiled sweetly. God he loved her. If he could take all of the upset and difficulty of pregnancy for her, he would.

She nodded, her lips wrapped around the cherry popsicle. Raising his brow, Henry waited for her to savour her treat.

“Would you mind sleeping on the couch? You’re too hot.”

Barking a laugh, Henry rolled his eyes, his shoulders shaking with laughter. “If that is what you want, I will happily move to the couch.”

“I love you, Henry. You are the best man in the world. No, wait, you are the best man in the universe.” batting her eyes, smiling sweetly at him.

“I love you, as well. Which is why I will oblige. But the next time I suggest getting a cooling unit, listen to me.” He leaned in, his nose touching hers. Kissing her swiftly, he backed up grabbing his pillows. “I will see you in the morning, my darling. Have a nice sleep.”

“Night!” called Nell through the open door, sliding down onto the mattress. On her side, she sighed and closed her eyes. The fan blowing a cool breeze against her bare skin, oh god this was so much nicer. Snuggling into her pillow, she would have to work out a way to have Henry sleep on the couch for the rest of the summer.


End file.
